Bluetooth is an open standard of wireless data and voice transmission, which links together various communication devices, computers and terminal devices thereof, various digital data systems, etc., in a wireless manner, mainly to solve the problem of the wireless communication of a short distance (the effective communication distance is no more than 10 meters in general). The bluetooth headset refers to a hands-free headset in which the bluetooth technology is applied, which makes the user can easily communicate by the telephone in various ways without the annoyance of wires.
The bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG) draws up and issues the bluetooth protocol standard, in which different profiles are defined according to different logic functions of the bluetooth. Wherein a HeadSet Profile (HSP) and a Hands-Free Profile (HFP) are formulated to enable answering and dialing a voice telephone via the bluetooth headset; an Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) is formulated to enable hearing stereo music via the bluetooth headset; and an Audio Video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP) is formulated to realize controlling of the played music while listening to stereo music, for example, playing, halting, pausing, previous, next, etc. In the above four profiles, the HFP can be viewed as a superset of the HSP, and the HFP and HSP can be treated as the same profile application. Although the A2DP and AVRCP are two different profiles, and are independent from, not dependent on each other in the bluetooth protocol standard, they are usually coexistent and provide bluetooth stereo music function to the user together.
During the application process of the bluetooth device, respective connection operations must be performed for different profiles respectively before using the functions corresponding to respective profiles. In the existing technology, when the user uses a bluetooth headset integrated with the three profiles HFP, A2DP and AVRCP, the bluetooth headset will initiate three different connection requests to a terminal, and correspondingly, the terminal will frequently pop out prompt boxes to inform the user that there are different profiles having been connected. This is too professional for the user of the bluetooth headset, and in fact, the user needs only one connection prompt informing that the bluetooth headset has been connected. It can be seen that the existing bluetooth headset is poor in ease of use and usage friendliness.
In addition, the bluetooth SIG only formulated the application specifications of respective profiles, but has not regulated a processing flow when the three profiles HFP, A2DP and AVRCP are coexistent, namely, has not regulated a connection order of the three profiles HFP, A2DP and AVRCP. In the prior art, when the terminal actively initiates a connection to the bluetooth headset, the terminal can control the order of the connection initiated by the bluetooth headset, however, when the bluetooth headset actively initiates a connection to the terminal, the terminal cannot control the order of the connection initiated by the bluetooth headset. Therefore, when the bluetooth headsets which are manufactured by different bluetooth headset manufacturers and have different profile connection processing flows actively initiate a connection to the terminal, a problem of incompatible profile connection will occur at the terminal, resulting in that some profiles have been connected with the terminal, while some profiles are not connected with the terminal, and furthermore, connection information displayed on the terminal interface may be not in accordance with the actual connection situation of the profile, thus decreasing the user experience.